


three plus one

by juguitos



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, a lot of events are true to canon like the Pam blessing to ben and callum, but theres no Leo in this, daddy!callum, domestic!ballum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juguitos/pseuds/juguitos
Summary: Its been two months since it all happened. Two months since his almost wedding to Whitney happened. Two months since he realized truly how he felt for Albert Square' resident bad boy, Ben Mitchell. Two whole months since Callum had last seen Whitney Dean.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 37
Kudos: 164





	1. Two

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea has been stewing for a while now, and i started working on it two nights ago. i have a few chapters done, and i know where this is going.
> 
> i had to post it before i ended up deleting it and regretting everything that i wrote, so here it is.

Its been two months since it all happened. Two months since his almost wedding to Whitney happened. Two months since he realized truly how he felt for Albert Square's resident bad boy, Ben Mitchell. Two whole months since Callum had last seen Whitney Dean.

Callum looked to his side, the image next to him half of Ben’s body on his chest, who could barely keep his eyes open while watching TV, Lexi long asleep in Ben’s arms. The more Callum ran his fingers through Ben’s hair the heavier Ben’s eyelids got. Ben eventually drifted away, his breathing evened out, Callum reached behind him, making sure his movements didn’t disturb neither Ben nor Lexi. He managed to grab the throw blanket and lightly draped it over Lexi and Ben. He smiled fondly at what was in front of him, dipping his head a bit to place a chaste kiss on Ben’s head.

Callum’s phone rang once. Then just one beep, to notify he had a text message. He reached for his phone, tapping on the screen to turn it on. A lump getting stuck on the back of his throat as he saw who the text and missed call were from. Whitney.

_Whitney:_

_Callum, we need to talk._

Callum tried his best not to startle Ben as he typed out a reply to Whitney, but failed miserably as he felt Ben stir and look down to his chest and then look up and smile at Callum.

“I guess we’re not the best people to watch a movie with, huh?” Ben chuckled as he slowly sat up, slowly getting off the sofa, making sure to not startle Lexi from her sleep.

“Err, I’m gonna take this little madam back home so she can sleep properly.” Ben says as he makes his way to the front door of Callum’s flat.

“Ben. You can put her in the spare room. I’ve changed everything since Stuart left. Or you can place her in the bedroom, sheets were changed this morning.” Callum suggests, fiddling with the phone in his hands.

Ben nods at that and walks back near the rooms. He contemplated a bit as to where to set Lexi to nap, he didn’t really feel like putting her in the same bed where he was having sex with his boyfriend, the night previous being one of them. He slowly opens the door to what he still considered Paul’s room, Ben stopping in his tracks, taking everything in about the room. Callum hadn’t lied. He changed everything, the wallpaper was a soft pale pink color, with floral stamps scattered across the walls, small fairy lights across the edge of the ceiling. In the far corner a bed, with a canopy in the lightest shade of pink, the sheets white as snow. A dresser that matched the bed, and in the opposite corner a chest filled with small plushies for Lexi.

“Callum…” Ben says breathlessly as he walks in and gently sets his little girl down in the bed, Callum had followed him in, a blush spread across his face.

“I hope you don’t mind, Stu’s been out of the flat for over a month and I’ve been remodeling the room for Lexi and just didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Ben?” Callum is talking 100 miles per minute, his heartbeat going fast, as he didn’t know if he jumped the gun and went too far with this too soon.

“Ben? If it’s too much, I’m sorry, I just thought, since you two come over a lot, I thought it would be nice if she could have something she could call her own or something like that. Ben I’m sorry”

Ben walks past Callum, grabbing his hand and with full force dragging him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Before Callum could say anything else Ben has him up against the wall, attacking his mouth, kissing him desperately, letting the words he can’t say be said with his tongue and lips.

When they pull apart, they’re both out of breath.

“I take you’re okay with the room?” Callum asks, still trying to catch his breath.

“I love it, Cal, I love y—“

Ben’s words are interrupted by Callum’s phone ringing. Callum quickly grabbing at his phone, fumbling to turn it on and see the message he was waiting for.

_Whitney:_

_Can we meet at the park? In 20 minutes?_

He quickly types out “Yes” and sends the message as he pockets the phone back into his jeans. He looks up at the clock on the wall, its nearing 5 in the afternoon.

“Ben, I’m gonna head out in 20 minutes” Callum announces as he walks into his room to get a change of clothes, he walks past Ben who hasn’t moved an inch and heads into the restroom to take a shower.

When Callum gets out of the shower, Ben is now sat on the dining table, a beer in front of him. Callum shuffles past him, not looking Ben in the eye as he heads into his room to finish changing. Callum didn’t expect for Ben to follow him inside his room and lock the door behind him.

“Where ya going?” Ben asks leaning against the door, taking a swig from his beer.

“Eh, I’m gonna meet Stuart at the Vic. He needs to talk to me about something.” Callum is back to lying.

“Oh. Uncle Fester couldn’t come over to your flat and tell you here?” Ben questions walking over to Callum.

“I told Stuart you were here Ben and told him you weren’t leaving since Lexi had fallen asleep, ya know Stu still isn’t that comfortable with us—with you, I’m sorry” Callum lies through his teeth, like lying is a second language to him.

“Oh, no yeah, I get it” Ben says, as he places the beer bottle on the night stand and pushes Callum into the bed, straddling him instantly and leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to Callum’s lips. Callum returns the kiss, his hands roaming up and down Ben’s back, stopping at his hips and gripping him tight.

“Ben—Lexi—“

“She’s asleep, and the door is locked, shut up” Ben says as he nips at Callum’s neck, his teeth biting at Callum’s pulse enough to draw blood, his tongue lapping at the sensitive spot on Callum’s neck. Ben smirks when the spot turns a lovely shade of pink, knowing damn well that the mark is going to be there, visible for everyone to know.

Ben grinds his hips down on Callum, as Callum encourages him by meeting every grind by pushing his own hips up, Ben slowly sliding down Callum’s body and going between his legs, undoing his towel, and relishing in the view in front of him. Callum was hard and ready to go, and Ben was willing. There was no losing.

“Ben—Ben stop.” Callum stutters out as Ben gently starts stroking him. It takes a lot for Callum to push Ben off, and sit back on the bed.

“Ben, please, I’ve got to meet Stuart”

“Fine.” Ben gets off the floor and plops himself on the bed, reaching for his bottle of beer, looking at how flustered Callum is.

Ben is palming himself through his jeans, as he takes a swig from his beer. He places the bottle on the nightstand and undoes his jeans and slips his hand inside. His eyes fluttering close, and he opens them as fast to look at Callum.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just enjoying the show. ” Ben smirks at Callum, his erection completely visible in the towel fabric.

“Go on, get dressed. Get ready to go meet with your brother. I’ll just do this one on my own” Ben licks his bottom lip, and bites down on it, putting on a show for Callum.

“Fuck.” Callum grits through his teeth as he grabs Ben’s legs and drags him down, and gets in between his legs, kissing him with determination, Callum’s erection rutting against Ben’s thigh, as Ben tries to remove his jeans.

Ben gets his jeans and boxers low enough for Callum to take both their lengths in his hand, stroking them both. Ben starts moaning, and Callum reaches out and places his hand over Ben’s mouth.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet” he whispers, as he rubs the head of Ben’s cock, which cause a low moan escape Ben’s lips.

Ben reaches to the nightstand, like muscle memory, opens the drawer and takes out the bottle of lube, opens the bottle and lets the contents of the bottle dribble over their hard cocks. Both he and Callum feeling overwhelmed by the cool liquid on their hot skin. Ben manages to get his mouth free only to suck on Callum’s fingers, and that takes Callum by surprise. Callum drops his forehead to Ben’s, as his hand strokes faster, twisting, and he starts feeling the heat pool at the base of his belly. And he knows Ben isn’t going to last, not with the noises Ben is making and how he looks. Ben’s mouth has gone slack, his eyes half lidded and rolled back, his body trembling as he meets each stroke of Callum with a slight thrust of his own hips. Callum feels his balls tighten and then he’s coming hard over his hand and over Ben’s cock, he lunges forward and bites Ben’s shoulder. Ben is coming now, as Callum continues to stroke him through his orgasm.

Callum is kissing up Ben’s neck and he falls on his lips, hard and heavy breathing.

“We didn’t even fuck properly, but that was fucking hot. I should probably tease you more often” Ben says through a smirk, Callum shaking his head as he uses the towel that was draped over his waist to clean them up.

“You’re real trouble Ben Mitchell” he leans forward and takes Ben’s lips “but I wouldn’t have you any other way”

Callum checks his phone again, he still has 5 minutes to spare before he has to meet Whitney. He wraps the dirty towel around his waist and races back to the restroom to have yet another quick shower.

When he comes back, Ben is still in bed, his jeans still undone (but he had the decency to put his dick back inside his boxers) and smirking, his beer bottle back at his hand.

“Why you shower? Afraid your brother knows that we are up to no good?” Ben teases.

“He’s gonna know” Ben gestures to Callum’s neck.

Callum looks in the mirror and groans. He gets dressed quickly, and leans back down to Ben and gives him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be back soon”

**

Callum practically runs to the park, and when he’s rounding the corner he sees Whitney sitting at the table where it all started for him and Ben.

“Sorry Whit” he says, as he approaches the bench, and he sees her tear streaked face and red puffy eyes.

“Whit, what’s wrong?”

Whitney barely throws a glance at him before she starts crying.

“Callum, I’m pregnant”


	2. whiskey, double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of callum finding out whitney is pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is going to be alternating POV's, and they technically line up
> 
> also, pls dont expect the chapter titles to mean anything bc they really dont ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

** Ben’s POV **

Ben decides to take a shower, not really wanting to stink of sex when he’s around Lexi. Except he has no clean clothes. He sits at the edge of the bed contemplating on what to do. Shower or stink of sex? He shrugs his shoulders and goes to Callum’s drawer and grabs a pair of boxers, he finds a beanie and smirks, he takes it out and puts it on for a few seconds and laughs at the reflection in front of him and puts it back and kneels down to look for a pair of joggers and a shirt.

He finds a t-shirt, which he believed was just a plain colored t-shirt, until he opens it and sees the words “Friends?” near the breast pocket and a green smiling alien with a peace sign in the back of the t-shirt. He opens another drawer, and finds plenty of joggers, sticking his hand in he takes out a pair of gray ones. He laughs and shakes his head as he makes his way to the shower, before he crosses the whole way he sneaks his head inside _Lexi’s room_, she’s still fast asleep and he just smiles. He lightly closes the door and makes his way into the bathroom. He sees his complete reflection now, his face still looking flushed and he has a small mark forming where Callum dug his teeth in. He smiles caressing the mark, and turns the water on and takes a quick shower.

He walks out of the shower not understanding the mistake he did by borrowing Callum’s joggers as they were _too_ damn long on him. He folds the waist band, he folds the legs and they still feel long. He sighs, as he’s making his way to the kitchen to get something to make for dinner. He’s looking through Callum’s fridge and doesn’t find anything that’s quite edible for all three so he decides on ordering take out.

He sends out a text to Callum.

Ben decides to clean up a bit, heading to Callum’s room, straightening out the bed, and putting the lube back in its place. He smiles at everything. He and Callum were official boyfriends, Pam had approved of their relationship and loved Callum. Lexi couldn’t get enough of Callum. Kathy and Bobby could make a fan club dedicated for Callum, with how much they adored him. And after how Callum helped Bobby, Ian couldn’t end his praises of Callum. He was happy. He turned back on his heel and walked to the living room, plopping himself down on the couch and turning on the TV.

** Callum’s POV **

Callum is completely speechless. He feels like he can’t breathe.

“Whit—I’m…are you sure?” he can’t seem to be able to process it. He knows he’s the father, he just can’t assimilate the situation.

“Yes” Whitney says as she digs through her purse and takes out a folded piece of paper and slides the paper to Callum across the table.

Callum’s hands are shaking as he unfolds the paper, seeing the positive result, he takes quick shallow breaths. His mind wanders back to the last time they were together. It was one week before their wedding. She had suggested they have one last night together before they went celibate for their wedding to _make it more romantic and special_. He hated himself for doing so, because that night his mind wandered back to Ben, the only way he was able to get off while he was with her. He shakes his head, bringing himself back to the now. He looks up at Whitney, who’s looking at him with red puffy eyes, and then looks back down to her hands, the ring he had given her long gone from her dainty finger.

“Whitney, I’m going to do right by you. We’re gonna get through this. Together, okay?”

Whitney looks up at him, a hopeful gleam in her eye a soft smile spread across her lips.

“What about Ben?” she asks, her tone one that Callum can’t seem to dissect.

“He’ll be there Whit. Me and him…we’re together” he dips his head down, trying to hide his face “He’s me boyfriend.”

“Yeah, alright.” She murmured “I’ve got an appointment in two days…if you wanna come with” she wipes the tears from her face and smiles at Callum.

Callum nods “Yeah, I’ll be there, don’t worry” he stretches out his hand to reach for Whitney’s when she doesn’t pull away he slightly squeezes her hand a shy smile on his face, something comforting.

Whitney nods at that and gets up from the bench walking towards Callum her hand reaching for his face, cradling his cheek. Callum leans into the touch, and then pulls away. Whitney notices the mark that Ben left Callum, a tight smile across her face and walks away.

Callum’s phone beeps again, letting him know of an incoming text message.

_Ben_

** _5:01 _ ** _getting take out, cause you don’t have food in your fridge_

** _5:06 _ ** _thinking about getting chinese, craving it_

** _5:15 _ ** _ordered your favorite, don’t take too long_

** _5:25_ ** _ tell the big ol grump to do one and come back_

Callum looks at the time, it’s nearing 5:45 and he is in the process of walking home, when he decides to take the tube up North.

He gets off two stops after, walking out and finding a bar. He couldn’t handle seeing Mick or anyone he knew. Callum knowing that if anyone asked what was wrong he would spill everything out and it would get back to Ben instantly. And Callum needed to be the one to tell Ben, just not at this moment.

He orders a double whiskey, when he takes a stool at the bar. He’s nursing his drink when he gets another text. He takes his phone out and sees it’s from Ben.

_Ben_

** _6:25 _ ** _we ate already, hope your brother treats you to your fav chinese _

Callum knows the last part of the text is Ben teasing but he can’t help but feel guilty. He doesn’t reply, just leaves the phone on the bar, lifting the glass to his lips and downs it in one go, the liquid burning his throat as it goes down, he looks up at the bartender and he orders another glass.

Callum tips his head back, swallowing another finger of whiskey, the burn not diminishing no matter how many he's had, Tears begin to fall from his face. He takes a deep breath and orders another one.

A man approaches Callum, sitting next to him. Callum turns his head slightly and smiles back when the stranger does the same.

“Trouble in paradise?” he asks, looking at the bartender and ordering a beer.

“More like I jumped from the calm straight into the storm” Callum answers before he downs the contents in the glass, and signaling at the bartender for another.

“Mate, you alright?” the man asks, and Callum can’t handle it. He isn’t alright. Everything with Ben was alright, and now, it felt like everything was crashing down on him. Callum downs the last of his drink, taking out his wallet and leaving the money on the counter and without saying another word to the stranger he walks out.

_Ben_

_let me know when you’re coming back ;)_

** Ben’s POV **

It had been around ten minutes when Ben ordered the food. He was done sending Callum another text when he heard shuffling in the room that Callum now called Lexi’s, when he heard the door swing open and little feet pad around the hallway. He looks up and Lexi has a big smile spread across her face.

“Afternoon little lady, how was the nap?” Ben asks as Lexi walks towards him, his arms spread out and embracing his little girl when she jumps into his arms.

“Daddy! Is that all for me?” she asks, her little hand pointing in the direction of the room, bright eyes shining.

“Yes, and when Callum gets here you outta thank him” he smiles at her and he’s about to tickle her when there’s a noise outside Callum’s flat.

The phone buzzes and Ben gets up and sees that its the food he ordered. He thanks the delivery man, looking down at his watch. Whatever it was Callum and Stuart were talking about was taking _too damn long_.

“You hungry?” Ben asks his little girl and she nods excitedly as she takes a seat at the table and waits for Ben to plate the food.

They eat as Ben listens to Lexi describe the details of the room to him. She loves everything about the room, and he couldn’t help but feel something in his chest. Many would think they were moving too fast, but when you know _you know_.

They finish eating, Lexi asking if she could go back to the room and play, which Ben nods at as he picks up the table, washes the dishes and puts Callum’s food away.

He scratches at his head, not really knowing what else he could do, he opens the fridge and grabs another beer, he sends off one last text to Callum while making his way to the living room when there’s a knock at the door. He looks around, wondering if Callum forgot his keys.

“What you forgot your k—“ Ben begins to say as he opens the door, his grip on the neck of the beer bottle tightening to the point his knuckles go white. He bites at his bottom lip.

“What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, i went there
> 
> *this is all un-betad, i re-read it like 10 times, if theres any mistakes theyre all mine  
let me know what yall think ツ


	3. banged up

“Oi, is that any way to talk to the brother of your _boyfriend_?” Stuart mocks as he walks past Ben and enters Callum’s flat.

“Again, what are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t come visit my bruv?” Stuart asks, as he sets himself down on the couch.

“Where’s Callum?”

Ben leers at Stuart. He’s about to say something when Stuart interrupts him.

“Not that it’s any of your business, _Mitchell_, but I’ve been with me _girlfriend_” Stuart genuinely smiles at that comment, his eyes shining, “We was with Abi at the Museum the whole day. We got back to Walford ‘bout 20 minutes ago.”

Ben can’t help and notice the sincerity in Stuart’s voice, the way his demeanor had completely changed, how it had gone completely soft when he spoke of Raine and Abi.

“Wait, hold on. Weren’t you and Callum together? At the Vic?” Ben stands in front of Stuart, setting the beer bottle on the table.

Stuart just fucked up.

Callum had fucked up.

Silence fills the room, Stuart becoming uncomfortable; Ben on the other hand, is fuming.

“Eh, I think I’m going to—“

“Yeah, I think that’s best.”

Stuart gets up off the couch and as he’s heading to the door he turns and looks at Ben, the look on his face completely different compared to how it looked when he first arrived and entered Callum’s flat.

“Listen, Ben, I know you and I have had our misunderstandings—“ Ben scoffs at that as he gets his beer from the table and drinks almost half the bottle in one go “but listen, whatever it is my brother is doing I’m sure it’s not bad. He _likes_ ya Ben”

There are tears forming at the corners of Ben’s eyes. He doesn’t want to think the worst of Callum, he loves him, but.

“I know me brother Ben, and—this is the happiest I’ve seen ‘im, even when he was with Whit, he wasn’t this happy.”

Ben grimaces at the mention of Whitney but still nods at that, and takes a seat on the couch. Stuart leaves, without saying another word to Ben.

There are tears streaming down Ben’s face now, he _knew_ things were moving _too_ fast between them. And, the more he thought of Stuart’s words, the more he seemed things possible. Callum was cheating on him. Why wouldn’t he?

He cheated on Whitney, and they were together for far longer, and the only thing that kept going through his mind was _what goes around comes around._ And Ben’s was definitely coming, he just didn’t expect it so _soon_.

He searches for his phone and calls Lola. The phone is ringing, the tone driving him crazy. She finally picks up.

“What?”

“I need you to come pick Lexi up.”

“You said you was taking her tonight. Me and Jay—“

“I know what I said Lo, I just really need this. I’ll make it up to you and Jay”

Lola can hear the tone of desperation in Ben’s voice, she agrees eventually and hangs up.

**

With tears in her eyes, and after many promises from her dad Lexi goes back home with Lola.

Ben thanks Lola, and kisses his daughter on top of her head before he closes the door behind him.

He sends out a text to Callum.

_We need to talk. _

** Callum POV **

_Ben_

**7:58** _We need to talk_

The man at the bar just saw Callum down 5 whiskey shots, take out his wallet, leave money behind and walk out without saying another word. He shrugs at that and takes a drink from his beer when he sees the lights of Callum’s mobile flash. He reaches for the phone, as he himself leaves a note at the bar and heads out.

He didn’t need to look far, Callum had barely walked a block away from the bar. He ran towards him, grabbing his shoulder. Callum without thinking turned around and swung hard hitting the man square in the jaw.

The next moments passed by in a flash for Callum. One second he was trying to apologize to the man, and the next thing he knew he was pushed up against the wall, his arms twisted behind his back as some words were being shouted into his ear.

His head was hurting. He felt sick. He was going to throw up.

Callum had just been arrested.

The police took him and the man he just punched down to the station. The man gave his statement, not pressing charges, and made sure to leave Callum’s mobile with the police officer. Callum on the other hand, was being detained for public intoxication.

**

Ben was in Callum’s bedroom removing his contacts as thoughts were racing through his head. He put on his glasses after he put his contacts back into their container. He _knew_ things were going too fast for them. Regardless of what Callum told him, letting Lexi be part of all this was probably _too_ much for Callum, he knew that. Ben knew that Callum wasn’t ready to have kids, he had mentioned this many times when they were still going behind Whitney’s back. Callum would tell Ben how regardless of what he and Whitney had discussed, the topic of babies was always consistent, until Callum had put his foot down and let Whitney know they weren’t having kids any time soon. He groaned and rubbed at his temple as he made his way to the living room and settled on the couch, just _thinking_. Ben didn’t feel time pass, it just happened, minutes turned to hours as he _patiently_ waited for Callum on that couch.

Ben’s mobile began to ring, and he jolted awake, looking for it in his pockets until he managed to hear the sound was coming from the floor. He fell to the floor trying to reach the phone until he got it and without looking at the screen answered the call he was receiving.

“Hello?”

“Good morning, am I speaking with Ben Mitchell?”

“Yeah, who’s this?” Ben looked out the window, the morning had rolled in and there was no sign of Callum. Dread began to fill his insides, thinking, _this is it._

“Mr. Mitchell, we’re calling from Southgate Police Station, letting you know that you need to come and pick up your…._partner.”_

“Partner?” 

Ben makes a 40 minute drive up North, his heart racing just as fast as the car.

When he arrived to the station he felt his mouth go completely dry. Every time he came near a police station something was stirring inside, and he almost always managed to get himself banged up. But to his dismay, the tables had complete turned on him and he was now picking up his boyfriend.

He walked inside the station , and waiting a few minutes for the person in front of him to finish talking with the man in charge. He walked towards the desk, a smile on his lips.

“Good morning officer, I’ve come to pick up someone. Callum Highway”

The officer nodded as he typed on his computer and signaled to another officer to head in the back for Callum.

When they brought Callum outside, all Ben could do was frown. The look on Callum was one he didn’t like. His eyes looked swollen, his skin yellow, and his clothes were dirty. The officer in charge made Callum sign a few papers, and handed him back his belongings, which consisted of his belt and mobile.

When Callum approached Ben, there was a tight smile spread across Ben’s face, Callum lowered his gaze and softly said “hey”

Without saying a word Ben turns swiftly and begins his way back out of the station, and waits for Callum leaning against the car hood.

Callum looks down at his phone, sees the missed calls and texts from Ben, Stuart, and _Whitney_. He takes a deep breath and walks out of the station, his eyes falling on Ben as he steps out.

Callum walks over to Ben, noting that his boyfriend wasn’t moving or saying anything. Callum stand in front of him, and lets his head drop onto Ben’s shoulder.

“Sorry” he whispers, “Im so sorry Ben.”

“You look like shit, get in the car, let’s take you to your flat.” Ben says, his tone cold.

Callum gets in the passenger side of the car, as he looks over at Ben who is pulling out of the station.

“Ben…we need to talk” Callum says, looking down at his phone.

“Ben, I—“ Callum is cut off by his own stomach growling.

“Guess, we should get you some food. I saw a café a few streets down.” Callum nods at that, knowing damn well that all the contents of his stomach had been drained hours ago in the cells toilet.

They arrive to the café, Ben getting out of the car without saying anything to Callum, Callum following him inside like a lost puppy. They order their breakfast, and sit down in a booth that is near a corner, isolated.

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell you was doing all the way up here, or am I just supposed to guess” Ben snarls at Callum.

Callum is looking down at his hands, fiddling with his phone.

“Aright, cool, don’t tell. Can you at least let me know why you lied? You said you was with your bald headed brother, but funny thing, he popped in last night looking for you. Funny that, aint it?” the words are coming out like venom, and Callum can’t bring himself to look at Ben.

“I thought we was way past this shit Callum, but I guess I was wrong. Don’t worry though, Ill pay you back for what you spent in ‘Lexis room’, and we’ll be out of your hair.” He looks up at the waitress who is bringing them their breakfast, and he thanks her, a fake smile plastered across his face.

“What?” Callum finally speaks up.

“Just eat your breakfast Callum, as soon as we are back in Walford I’ll get our things outta your flat.” Its breaking Ben’s heart, but Callum’s silence seems to be confirming his suspicions.

“Ben, I—no.” Callum reaches out for Ben’s hand, and Ben pulls it away.

“Ya know what’s funny, I knew we was moving too fast. And not only that…if you was so willing to cheat on Whitney, why wouldn’t you do the same to me, eh?”

“Cheat? Ben no.”

Ben snorted at Callum, “You’re unbelievable Highway. Alright okay, let’s say I believe you weren’t up here cheating on me, then tell me. Why? Why were you up here?”

“I—Ben, please”

“Ya know what, I’ve lost my appetite.” He gets up from the table, taking out his wallet to leave some money behind as a tip for the waitress. “Eat up, I’ll still take you down to your flat. I’ll be witing outside.”

“Whitney is pregnant” Callum blurts out, not wanting to let things get worst between them.

“I ain’t cheating on you Ben, I would never. It’s just…I don’t know, I don’t know what to think or do.”

Ben sits back down on his chair, his eyes softened now, but there’s still fire behind his eyes. But Callum could still see the kindness that his glasses brought out.

“So let me get this straight, you find out your ex-girlfriend is pregnant, which im assuming is your child, and ya couldn’t tell your boyfriend?” Ben is looking at Callum with sad eyes now, “really Callum, you didn’t trust me enough to tell me?”

“I didn’t know how you would react.”

“I ain’t an idiot Callum, I knew you two weren’t just cuddling on the sofa, giving each other eskimo kisses every night.” Ben sighs, all these horrible feelings brought out by a little miscommunication.

“Eat up Callum, we are getting nasty looks from the cashier, I don’t think she wants us here anymore.”

Callum nods, a small smile creeping up on his face.

“I’m sorry Ben” he whispers and reaches his hand out to grab Ben’s, thankful that he didn’t pull away, he tangles their fingers together, and they eat their breakfast in silence.

“We’ll talk about this when we get to your flat. Just….no more lies, Callum, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took too long to post this chapter, i wasnt that inspired to keep writing but ya know.  
but thanks for reading!  
its not beta'd, if you see any mistakes or need some clearing up lmk!


	4. 1st check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum’s attention is fully in the picture in his hands. He’s caressing the ultrasound image, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay on posting an update for this fic  
life got in the way, i lost inspo but it came back and then left again, then it came back....yall know the drill  
but now that this chapter is out of the way, things are about to get interesting  
hopefully i can get another chapter out soon  
but let me tell yall, whats coming in the next few chapters is so SO good

The drive back to Walford is mostly quiet. Ben’s got the radio playing softly as background noise. Callum keeps shifting in his seat, his head is pounding but not knowing what to say or do. They stop to get gas for the car. Ben gets off and starts the gas pump and heads inside to the convenient store. He sighs looking back to the car, Callum looking like shit. He grabs a few bottles of water, a bottle of aspirin, and some snacks for their trip back. He could easily let Callum suffer, he did lie to him and keep him on edge but….he loved the man. Ben pays for everything and heads back to the car, Callum had removed the pump and was leaning against the car hood, head down.

Ben gets a bottle of water out and opens the aspirin bottle, taking out two pills and handing them to Callum.

“Here. Take these.” He says as Callum is startled out of his thoughts, hands stretching out.

“Thanks” He opens the bottle and downs the pills, the cool liquid feeling godsend to his dry throat.

They stay like that for a few minutes, looking at people come and go. Callum shifts closer to Ben, dropping his head on Ben’s shoulder.

“I really am sorry Ben, didn’t mean to lie to you.” Callum says in a hushed tone.

“Yeah well, what’s done is done Callum” Ben says back, turning his head slightly and pressing a kiss to Callum’s head. “Let’s go, yeah? Kind of feel like these people think we’re gonna hijack the store or something” He pushes off the car hood and gets inside the car, turning it on as he waits for Callum. He finally pushes himself off the hood and gets inside the car, his eyes roaming over Ben’s side profile.

They’re back in the road, the drive is still quiet, but the atmosphere between them has shifted back to something comfortable. Callum reaches his hand over to Ben’s thigh, smiling when Ben doesn’t pull away but drops his hand on top of Callum’s and laces their fingers together, a small smile spreading across Ben’s lips.

“Oh, by the way” Ben starts “We’ve got a little girl waiting for us, with the promise of taking her to the aquarium and buying her ice lollies” Callum nods, bringing their hands to his lips and kissing Ben’s hand.

“According to her and some random funeral director from Walford, _it’s never too cold for ice lollies_” 

“Yeah, I think we can do that” Callum answers again smiling, dropping their hands back to where they were.

“There is no negotiating with that child, I’m just letting you know what we have waiting for us”

It goes quiet again, and Ben takes his eyes off the road for two seconds, looking at Callum, he sighs turning his attention back to the road.

“So, what are you gonna do about it?” he asks, his tone is quiet.

“About what?”

“The baby. Your baby? With Whitney.” They’re a lot closer to Walford now, Ben is tired, and so is Callum.

“What’d you mean?” Callum asks, shifting slightly in the seat to turn his body more towards Ben.

Ben gives Callum a look that answers that question he had just made.

“Oh, um—Whit’s got an appointment tomorrow. I was thinking we could go with her?”

“_We_? Callum, I don’t think she’d want me there” Ben answers back, untangling his hand from Callum’s and placing it back on the steering wheel “Still don’t think I’ll make part of her Christmas card list”

“Ben. Pull over.” Callum’s tone is hard. But Ben does what he’s told, shutting the car off, and keeping his gaze towards the road. He shakes his head, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eye lids and leaning his head back against the car set.

“What, Callum.”

“Me and Whit? We’re over. You’re my boyfriend, she knows that, and she has to accept that, Ben”

Ben gives him a shy smile, “This is going to be hard for you Callum. I’ll completely understand if you need a break or something. A baby on the way, and having Lexi at home, shits going to get hard for you.”

“If you’re by my side, everything will be okay” Callum smiles and leans forward to press his forehead against Ben’s and leaning in a few more inches to press their lips together.

\--

The alarm on Ben’s phone rings, and he is startled awake as he reaches for the phone to turn it off. He reaches blindly for his glasses, and puts them on and then turns on his side to find the bed empty next to him. He looks around, and doesn’t spot Callum anywhere near, he reaches out for his side and it is cold, gone for a while. He shuffles off the bed, looking for his discarded boxers and puts them on when he finds them and then he grabs his robe and throws that on too and walks out of the bedroom. He spots Callum sitting at the dining table, lost in thought.

“Mornin’ babe”, he grabs a cup and serves himself a cup of coffee, looking back at Callum who didn’t respond.

He saunters to the dining table, and leaning too close to Callum’s ear says “I said, _mornin’ babe_”.

Callum is startled to the point where he spills a bit of coffee on the table. Ben smiles at him and sits next to him, grabbing his hand.

“What’s got you so distracted?”

“Was just thinking about what you said last night, that’s all”

“I said a lot of things last night” he smirks “like, _harder, right there, and come on,_ which one?”

Callum does blush at that, but he still gives Ben a guarded look, “I meant, in the car, when we was coming back.”

Ben’s brain instantly clicks on what he said that might have made a great difference in Callum’s change of mood _I’ll completely understand if you need a break or something. _

“Oh, well, me and Lex can get outta your hair right away. There's….no need to worry, yeah?”

“What? No. Ben, why are you always thinking I wanna break up with you?” Callum reaches over and grabs at Ben’s hands tight. Ben just shrugs his shoulders slightly, keeping his eyes firmly on their interlocked fingers.

“I was just thinking how you said it was going to be hard. And I’m happy with Lexi, I really am. But I never thought I would be a dad, ya know what I mean?”

“Kind of do….Lexi” he smiles at Callum.

\--

“Does Whitney need anything for her appointment?” Callum has become a little frantic as he’s getting dressed.

“Why you asking me?”

“Cause you had Lexi! You should know!”

“No. _Lola_ had Lexi, I’m just the father” he smirks as he takes a sip from his tea and his eyes keep following Callum’s long limbs that are flailing everywhere. Callum’s looking for his shoes, and apparently can’t remember he kicked them off when they were sat at the sofa, Ben finally takes pity on him and walks over to the shoes, picks them up and makes his way back to the bedroom.

“Looking for these?” he’s holding them up high in front of Callum “Babe, just calm down, yeah? It’s just a checkup, they’re just gonna tell you the baby is okay and that it’s the size of a raspberry or something like that.” He smiles, at Callum who seems relieved now.

\--

Ben parks outside of Sonia’s house, waiting for Callum and Whitney to get to the car. He’s typing out a text to Lola when the car door opens, and the first thing he sees is that Whitney is holding a thermos in her hand.

“Uh, what’s in that?” he asks, pointing at the cup on her hand.

“Huh? Oh, coffee, didn’t have time to head to the café and get one, so just made me own” she huffs out a laugh and when she leans forward Ben takes the cup away from her.

“Yeah, you’re not supposed to drink coffee when you’re pregnant.”

She rolls her eyes at him, “I’ll be the judge of that, yeah? Give it here.”

Ben shakes his head no, and takes a large swig of the coffee. Whitney gives both Callum and Ben an _are you serious right now _look. They drive in silence to the hospital, Callum trying to make some sort of small talk, but failing due to the coffee incident from earlier.

\--

Whitney and Callum are sat in the waiting room of the hospital, when in strolls Ben through the doors big smile on his face. He hands Whitney a small cup of orange juice, “snagged this for you…to uh, replace the coffee” she takes it and looks between the two men “it’s bound to be healthy, right? It’s from a hospital, so if it’s good enough for these geezers, should be good for you, right?” She smiles at and takes a sip from her cup.

All three are deep in conversation, when their attention is grabbed by a nurse who calls for Whitney. All three get up from their chairs, when Ben sits back down, smiling at them both to go on.

“Come on Ben, you should also be in there with me” Whitney starts, stretching out her hand to Ben “I mean, you did get me that orange juice” Ben smiles at that and is back on his feet, walking behind them when Callum grabs his hand and mouths at him a _thank you._

“And there’s your baby!” The nurse takes a screenshot of the image, smiling at Whitney, as tears begin to stream down her face , Callum is also tearing up at what he sees, asking if he could also get a picture for himself, the nurse agrees and prints out another one and hands it to Callum. “Dad, are you happy?” Callum can’t even bring himself to answer and just nods. Ben is running his hands up and down Callum’s back, and he grabs Whitney’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it, “You okay, Whitney?” She nods, she’s happy.

“What about the baby’s heartbeat?” Ben asks, as the nurse didn’t mention anything about it, just stating everything was fine.

“Whitney is around two months pregnant, we can start hearing it around the ninth or tenth week, I’ll let the doctor know, and schedule her for another checkup in three weeks, is that alright?” All three of them nod, the nurse excusing herself from the examination room, and letting Whitney clean herself up and gather her belongings.

They drop Whitney off at her house, and before she steps out, Ben speaks up, “Listen, Whitney…if you need anything, give us a call, yeah? Either Callum or me, you’re not alone, okay?” She nods and smiles at Ben and steps out of the car and he doesn’t drive away until she’s inside.

Callum’s attention is fully in the picture in his hands. He’s caressing the ultrasound image, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll most likely say this in all my fics i write for these two...if there is any inaccuracies regarding other places + walford distances...i got nothing to say, but i cant aim for 100% accuracy 
> 
> also if theres typos or anything else, im sorry


	5. reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd

“Ben?” Callum nudges Ben a little, “Ben, wake up”

Ben groans, and opens his eyes, blinking multiple times until he is squinting at the digital clock on the nightstand, “Its 2 in the mornin’, this is not how you usually wake me up for sex and if ya ain’t waking me up for sex, leave me alone” he pushes his head back into the pillow, trying to get some more sleep.

“Ben, please”

Ben hears the uneasy tone behind Callum’s voice, and he turns his body completely to face Callum, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just….thinking about the baby” he shifts his body to face Ben, and blindly reaches out in the darkness for Ben’s hand. Ben feels his hand coming up to his and grabs it, rubbing small circles against the back of his palm, trying to sooth him.

“The follow up appointment is later on, right? Everything is gonna be fine” he whispers, leaning his body forward and aimlessly placing a kiss on Callum’s cheek.

“Yeah, I know that but…how—how will I know I won’t screw them up, like Johnno did with me and Stu?”

Ben shifts his body once again, reaching for the lamp on his side of the bed, and reaching for his glasses. The soft orange glow of the lamp illuminates Callum’s blotchy face; Ben doesn’t know how long he’s been awake thinking about this, but enough to have dried up tears on the side of his face.

“Callum, you’re gonna be a great dad. Just look how you treat Lexi. Every time that little one looks at you, it’s like you’ve hung the moon and stars. I’m kind of getting jealous, if I’m to be honest.”

Callum smiles, he does love Lexi, he would do anything for her so maybe Ben is right, maybe he wouldn’t mess up being a dad, and he wouldn’t be a repeat of Johnno.

“You’re right, Ben” he turns his head and presses a kiss to Ben’s temple.

“I’m always right.” Ben teases, taking his glasses off, setting them on the table and shutting the lamp off as well.

“You’re alright though?” Ben asks, genuine concern.

“Yeah, I’m alright now, thanks Ben.”

“Get some rest babe” Ben whispers as Callum wraps his arms around Ben’s waist and pulls him closer, letting the peace and calm of his boyfriend fill him up completely.

\--

All three are in the examination room again. The hospital gown draped over Whitney, her pregnant belly was starting to be noticeable. Ben, in one word, would definitely say Whitney was glowing. Callum was buzzing, the talk he had with Ben in the early morning seemed to calm him, and give him a different perspective on everything. He was going to be a good dad. Whitney was going to be a great mom. And he was going to have the big family that he always wanted, with all the people he loved.

“Good morning Whitney, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked, as she sat herself on her chair, pulling on gloves and prodding at Whitney’s belly.

“I’m alright, starting to feel a little dizzy, that’s all”

“This is the end of your first trimester, right? Are they often?”

Both Ben and Callum were staring at Whitney waiting for her answer, both in shock she hadn’t mentioned anything.

“Er, yeah, well not too often, I just get dizzy that’s all. With the stress of my stall and all, right? That’s normal?”

“It could be a sign of low blood sugar levels. We’ll keep an eye on that” The doctor jots something down on Whitney’s medical chart, and going back to touching her belly and looking for any signs of discomfort.

The doctor drops a bit of the warmed up gel on her belly, and places the transducer against her skin. All four have their eyes glued to the machine, waiting to see the baby.

The doctor keeps moving the transducer around until, her eyes fall on what they were all expecting to see.

“There’s the baby. As you can see they’re around the size of a lime or around 6 centimeters” she prints two copies of the stilled image from the machine, handing one to Whitney and one to Callum.

“Do you want to hear the baby’s heartbeat?” is the follow up question from the doctor.

“Yes, yes please” Callum answers before Whitney could say anything, the doctor nods at him. She flips a switch on the machine, and the sound that fills their ears is that of a faint but strong heartbeat. Callum tears up at the sounds coming from the machine and the image on the screen, his hands grabbing Whitney’s and leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“That’s our baby’s heartbeat.” He whispers against her forehead.

She nods, smiling, tears falling from her eyes.

“Do you know your due date?”

“Uh, no, not yet”

“Alright, let’s get to that right now, since this is the end of the first trimester” The doctor turns on her chair, grabs Whitney’s chart, she looks it over, hums and looks up at Whitney.

“So it says here, the month of conception was during August. Do you know what was the day, or a ballpark of the date?”

Callum fidgets in his seat, looking down at the ground, biting his lower lip in embarrassment.

“The 26th” Whitney says, memories flooding her mind, hurting her a bit deeper than she would have expected.

“Okay, perfect.” The doctor writes some notes on Whitney’s chart, and smiles and looks up at Whitney and Callum “Your due date is May 18th 2020, even though the baby can come a few days before or after our calculations. If there are any issues regarding the birth of the baby, for example it doesn’t arrive during that time frame; we will have to induce labor.”

Whitney nods, feeling a bit nervous regarding the words _induce labor_

“Whitney, before you leave today, the nurse will come in and take some blood samples and other types of tests, just to make sure everything is going smoothly with you and the baby.”

“Do any of you have any follow up questions?” Whitney and Callum shake their heads.

“Alright Whitney, I’ll let the nurse handle the scheduling of your next appointment. And regarding the dizzy spells, try eating fruits that are naturally sweet, and don’t skip any meals. Try resting and taking care of yourself, alright? And if for any reason you feel like it’s too much for you, please come back sooner than your scheduled appointment.”

“Yes doctor, thank you.”

\--

Ben and Callum are waiting for Whitney outside of the examination room. Callum’s eyes on the ultrasound picture, his head resting on Ben’s shoulder. Ben can feel the wetness of the tears on his shirt, and presses a soft kiss at the top of Callum’s head.

“Remember, Callum, you’re going to be a great dad.”

Callum smiles, caressing the image and looking up at Ben, “Yeah, you’re right.”

When Whitney exits the room, she stumbles a bit and Ben’s the first one on his feet to help her stay up.

“Whit! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think it was the sight of blood that got me feeling queasy. “ She smiles at them both “I think I need a lay down, can you take me home already?”

“Yes, of course, let’s go”

Ben lets go of her, and Callum walks over and helps her continue walking.

\--

They help her get inside her flat, Ben is quick to head to the kitchen and prepare her a cup of tea and a small plate with fruits that he knows she’s allowed to eat.

Ben was as invested in this pregnancy as was Callum and Whitney. Callum, since he found out he was going to be a father, thought that Ben would feel like an outsider, or a third wheel. But he was proved wrong since day one, they were in this together, whatever tiff there was between Ben and Whitney was now long forgotten.

“Alright, Whit, if ya need anything give us a call, yeah?”

“Yes, thank you Callum. I’ll just rest for now” Callum leaned down, and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Ben, thank you”

“Don’t worry about it, Whitney”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know angst is coming, right?  
like, its right around the corner

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what yall think :)


End file.
